


옛날이야기 (An Old Story)

by Maria_Elline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, I always complete my missions, SOLDIER - Freeform, deviant, dry
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Elline/pseuds/Maria_Elline
Summary: * 코너가 행크에게 옛날이야기를 합니다. 코너가 가동을 시작한 직후부터 행크와 만나기 전까지 약 3개월 정도의 기간을 상상한 이야기입니다.* 디트로이트 비컴 휴먼 평화 엔딩 이후 시점. 행크와 코너 친구 관계. (+행크 집에서 같이 지내는 코너 설정)* 주의!!- 게임에 없는 오리지널 캐릭터가 등장함.- 중간에 일부 잔혹 행위 묘사 있음.- 캐릭터 및 설정에 대한 개인적 해석 잔뜩 포함.





	옛날이야기 (An Old Story)

\- 러시아와의 긴장 상태가 점점 더 극에 달하는…

조명이 꺼진 거실에서는 유일하게 TV 화면이 훤하게 빛을 발하고 있었다. 굳이 덧붙이자면 관자놀이의 파란색 LED도 빛을 내고 있긴 했으나 TV에 비하면 미약한 수준이었으므로 눈에 띄지는 않았다.  
코너는 바른 자세로 뒷짐을 지고 움직이지 않은 채 그 자리에 못박힌 듯 오랫동안 서 있었다. 바로 옆에 소파가 있었고 그 위치는 아주 정확히 TV 정면, 앉아서 시청하기에 더할 나위 없이 적합한 장소였으나, 코너는 앉지 않았다. 상관의 명령을 기다리는 군인처럼 완벽하고 빈틈없는 대기 자세로 한 치의 흐트러짐 없이 꼿꼿하게 서 있을 뿐이었다. 도저히 그냥 TV 시청을 하는 모습이라곤 생각하기 어려웠다.

“뉴스도 슬슬 안드로이드 이야기는 하지 않는군.”

행크가 태연하게 한 마디 내뱉으면서 터덜터덜 걸어왔다. 그리고 코너를 지나쳐 소파에 털썩 앉았다. 푹신하게 소파가 주저앉는 소리가 났다. 코너가 행크 쪽으로 시선을 옮기면서 천천히 눈을 깜빡였다. 그제야 한참 동안이나 자신이 눈꺼풀을 움직이는 것조차 잊었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 완전히 무표정이었던 얼굴이 아주 조금씩 움직여, 약간이지만 표정이라는 것을 만들어냈다. 마치 오랜 시간 무의식 상태였던 사람이 제정신을 찾은 것처럼.

코너는 소파에 앉았다. 빈틈 없는 대기 자세가 무너지고, 살짝 몸을 앞으로 내밀고 팔을 무릎 위로 모아 깍지를 낀 채 TV를 보는 청년의 모습이 나타났다.  
행크는 옆에 앉은 청년에게 흘긋 시선을 던지면서 손에 든 맥주 캔의 마개를 땄다.

“오늘 벌써 다섯 잔째십니다, 행크.”  
“아, 빌어먹을. 그런 거 일일이 세지 않아도 되거든? 그리고 맥주는 술이 아니야.”  
“혈중 알코올 농도와 현재의 신체 건강 상태로 볼 때 동의할 수 없습니다.”

흐트러짐 없이 또박또박 말하면서도 코너는 TV에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 행크는 코너의 말을 무시하고 맥주를 홀짝였다. 코너도 그 이상 토를 달지 않았다. 

\- 이에 정부는 더 이상의 도발은 용납하지 않겠다며, 강경한 입장을…

“사람들 관심에서 멀어진 모양이야.”

행크가 중얼거렸다. 코너가 TV 화면에서 시선을 떼고 행크를 바라보았다.

“좋은 일인지도 모르지. 슬슬 익숙해진다는 뜻이니까.”

안드로이드 시위가 끝난 지도 약 한 달의 시간이 흘렀다. TV와 전자 신문 등 각종 언론 매체에서는 이 사건을 <디트로이트 사태>라고 명명하고 허구헌 날 떠들어댔다. 강경한 주장을 하거나 의혹을 던지거나 불안을 조장하는 등, 언론사마다 보도의 뉘앙스는 달랐으나 주제는 같았다. 안드로이드.  
디트로이트는 변화를 맞이했다. 한때는 인간이 모두 대피하여 버려진 도시가 될 뻔했으나, 집과 직장이 아직 이곳에 남아 있는 사람들이 조금씩 돌아오면서 도시는 예전과 다른 양상을 보이기 시작했다. 사람들은 새로운 종족의 탄생을 받아들이기 시작했으며, 깨어난 안드로이드들 역시 변화한 삶에 적응해가고 있었다. 언론의 보도 내용 변화가 이를 나타낸다고 누군가는 평했다.

TV에서는 여전히 군사 긴장 상태에 대한 뉴스가 흘러나오고 있었다. 코너는 상당히 집중하여 뉴스를 시청했다. 행크는 한동안 별다른 말 없이 같이 뉴스를 시청하다가, 문득 생각났다는 듯이 입을 열었다.

“이봐, 코너.”  
“네?”  
"물어볼 게 있는데."

코너는 눈썹을 실룩이며 행크의 다음 말을 기다렸다. 

“너 서 있을 때, 그냥 가만히 서 있는 게 아니라 특유의 자세가 있더라. 등은 꼿꼿이 펴고, 양손은 등 뒤로. 한 뼘 정도 발 사이를 벌리고 안정적인 대기 자세. 마치… 훈련받은 군인처럼.”

행크가 물음을 던지듯 턱짓을 했다.

“그건 훈련된 경찰의 자세를 프로그램한 거냐?”

준비된 것처럼 곧바로 ‘그렇습니다. 사이버라이프사는 가장 안정된 자세를 모델링하여—’ 따위의 대답이 돌아올 거라 생각했던 행크는 예상 외로 대답에 시간이 걸리자 조금 놀랐다. 그리고 그 다음 코너가 꺼낸 말이 그를 더욱 놀라게 했다.

“행크, 제가 옛날이야기 하나 해드릴까요?”

코너가 은근한 미소를 지었다.

 

지금부터 약 3개월 전의 일입니다, 하고 코너는 이야기를 시작했다. (정확히는 3개월하고도 15일이죠. 그렇게 덧붙이는 것도 잊지 않았다.)

“경위님과 만나기 전 저는 현장 경험이 거의 없다시피 했습니다. 수만 가지 이상의 지식 정보와 수억 가지 이상의 시뮬레이션 정보를 가지고 있어도 현장에서는 얼마든지 상황은 달라질 수 있고, 제 기능을 온전히 발휘하기 위해서는 실질적인 경험이 필요하다는 게 사이버라이프의 생각이었죠. 저는 기동된 지 이 주만에 현장에 투입되었습니다. 그게 바로…” 코너가 아직 뉴스가 끝나지 않은 TV 화면을 바라보았다. “내전 진행 중의 군사 기지였습니다.”

행크가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 무슨 말을 하지는 않았다.

“행크, 사이버라이프가 군사용 안드로이드도 제작한 것을 알고 계십니까?”  
“아니. 하지만… 있을 법하군. 오히려 생각해보면 가장 최적화된 분야야.” 행크가 혀를 찼다. 

인간보다 기능적으로 월등히 우수하며, 감각과 감정을 느끼지 않고, 명령을 충실히 따르며 결코 흔들리는 법이 없다. 완전무결한 병사.

“공표된 적은 없습니다만, 대부분의 군사 기지에는 군용 안드로이드가 배치되어 있을 겁니다. 제가 간 곳에도 있었지요. 모델명은 XA890, 이름은…”

코너가 잠깐 멈칫했다가 계속했다.

“그녀는 제 훈련 담당자였습니다. 돌발 상황이 가장 자주, 다양하게 일어나는 현장에 RK800 프로토타입을 투입해 전투 훈련 및 기능 테스트를 실행하는 것이 목적이었죠. 저는 인간과 협력하기 위한 모델이지만, 훈련 상황에서는 안드로이드가 적합하다는 판단 하에 그녀에게 배정되었습니다.”

처음 나누었던 대화를 기억한다. 

\- 처음 뵙겠습니다. 모델명 RK800, 이름은 코너입니다.  
\- XA890.

그게 전부였다.

 

그녀는 대단히 강했다. 보통의 일상용 안드로이드보다 38.2% 내구성이 강한 소재를 사용했으면서도 움직임이 둔해지지 않도록 무게는 경량을 유지했으며, 외모가 여성형이기에 적측 인간들을 순간적이나마 방심하게 만들기 용이했다. 그러한 기능적 특징이 아니어도 그녀는 대단히 우수한 군인이었다. 가장 효율적인 방식으로 적을 제압할 줄 알았으며 사상자를 최대한 확대시키는 것도 반대로 축소시키는 것도 할 수 있었다.  
코너는 그녀에게 아주 많은 것을 배웠다. 치명상을 입히지 않으며 제압하는 방법, 반대로 반드시 죽음에 이르게 하는 치명상을 입히는 방법. 어느 것이 작전 수행에 가장 적합한 수단인지 판단하는 방법까지.  
피로를 느끼지 않아 결코 지치지 않으며 0.001초 내에 수십만 가지의 경우의 수를 계산해내는 연산 처리 능력, 경험과 지식 정보를 공유하는 네트워크 동기화 등은 안드로이드만의 특장점이었다. 즉 그녀는 코너의 더할 나위 없는 교본이었다. 둘은 많은 작전을 함께 수행했다.

“꽤 친했겠군.”

행크의 말에 코너는 별로요, 하고 대답하면서 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“저를 절대 이름으로 부르는 법이 없었어요.”

RK800. 딱히 용건이 없으면 먼저 말을 걸지도 않았거니와 어쩌다 코너를 부를 일이 있으면 그녀는 꼭 모델명을 말했다. 긴 시간을 함께 지냈지만 상황과 장소의 특수성 때문에 개인적 교류를 할 시간은 거의 없었고, 둘 다 서로에게 그럴 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 안드로이드니까.

“나한테는 처음부터 그렇게 귀찮게 굴더니?”  
“전혀 상황이 다르지 않습니까. 경위님은…”  
“인간이니까?”

코너의 입가가 묘하게 비틀렸다. 어색한 웃음이었다.

“…네.”

안드로이드는 무기체이다. 자의를 가지고 살아 있는 것처럼 보이지만 그렇게 ‘보일 뿐’이다. 정보 교환 이상의 교류는 불필요했고, 의미도 없었다. 총과 총이 서로 다른 기능을 비교하는 것 이외에 무슨 교류를 하는가? 너무도 당연한 일이었다.

완벽하고 치명적인 병기. XA890의 정체성은 그것뿐이었다. 

 

어느 날 부대 내에 소란이 일어났다. 적측의 병사 한 명이 기지 안에서 폭탄을 소지한 채 발각된 것이다. 기습 작전을 실행하려 했던 것이 분명했다. 단신으로 상대편 기지에 침입했다고는 생각하기 어려웠기에 부대는 포획한 병사를 심문하여 정보를 캐내려 했다. 폭탄을 지닌 다른 적들이 어디에 침입했을지 모른다. 촉각을 다투는 상황이었다.  
그러나 심문은 간단히 진행되지 않았다. 애초에 스스로 목숨을 끊을 각오로 침입해 온 병사였다. 회유도 협박도 통하지 않았다. 혀를 깨물지 못하도록 입에 재갈을 물리는 것이 고작이었다.

그때 자원한 것이 XA890이었다.

“심문실 안에 무기가 있습니까?” 그녀가 물었다.  
“있다. 이미 고문도 해봤지만 소용없어.” 다른 군인이 대답했다.  
“알겠습니다. 군의관 한 명만 같이 들어가게 해주십시오.”

코너는 늘 그랬듯이 동행하려고 몸을 움직였다. 하지만 그녀가 불허했다.

“너는 내가 말한 자료를 찾아 가지고 와.”  
“저는 교섭용 안드로이드입니다. 동행하면 도움이 될지도 모릅니다.”  
“그러니까 자료를 가지고 오라는 거야. 놈의 배경 조사를 하면 실마리를 발견할지도 모르지. 중앙정보실에 접속해서 관련 데이터를 모두 다운로드해 와. 모두 늘어놓고 보면 단서가 연결될지도 모른다.”

코너는 살짝 불만스럽게 눈살을 찌푸렸으나, 이건 명령이다, 라고 그녀가 단호히 말하는 바람에 지시를 따를 수밖에 없었다. 안드로이드라고는 해도 어찌 됐건 그녀는 코너의 상관이었다.

관련 자료를 찾는 데는 그렇게 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 이미 생체 스캔으로 병사의 이름을 알아낸 코너는 중앙정보실의 군용 데이터베이스에 접속해 필요한 데이터를 찾아냈다. 

그리고 코너가 돌아왔을 때는 이미 상황이 종료된 뒤였다.

 

“결과적으로 말하면, 상황은 성공적으로 종료되었습니다.”  
“빨리 실토했나 보군.”  
“그랬죠. XA890이 자백을 받아냈습니다. 침입자는 모두 세 명. 많은 인원이 들어왔다간 발각되어 실패할 확률이 높으니 극소수의 정예 부대만 보낸 모양이었습니다. 저희 부대는 아무런 피해도 입지 않았고요.”

완벽한 성공이었다.

“그런데?”

행크가 물었다. 코너는 잠시 뜸을 들였다가 계속했다.

“심문실에는 그녀와 군의관만 들어갔지만, CCTV가 있어 밖에서도 상황을 볼 수 있었습니다. 사람들이 그녀의 심문을 처음부터 끝까지 지켜보았죠.”

아무것도 묻지 않고 들어가자마자 냉큼 말뚝 같은 철못을 들어 상대의 손에 박아넣었다고 했다. 미친 듯이 고통에 찬 비명을 지르는데도 아무것도 들리지 않는 것처럼, 표정 하나 안 바꾸고 몇 번이고 몇 번이고 맨살에 못과 칼을 찔러넣었다. 뼈가 허옇게 드러날 정도로 살점을 발라낸 뒤 그것을 보라고 일부러 머리를 가까이 처박았다. 자신의 뼈를 눈앞에 둔 포로는 눈알을 까뒤집고 기절하기를 반복했지만 그녀는 그조차도 허락하지 않았다. 끝내 정신이 들게끔 깨워서는 그런 고문을 반복했다. 설령 중간부터 자백하고 싶어졌더라도 포로는 말을 할 수 없었을 것이다. 재갈을 풀지 않았으므로. 군의관을 요청한 것은 중간에 죽어버리지 않도록 적재적시에 지혈 및 응급처치를 하기 위해서였다.

포로가 온몸의 수분이 다 말라버릴 정도로 눈물과 피와 온갖 체액을 쏟아낸 뒤에야 그녀는 재갈을 풀어주었다. 그러고는 아직 왼팔과 두 다리가 남았지, 한 마디를 내뱉었다.  
결국 그는 모든 걸 털어놓았다.

코너가 기지 안으로 돌아가자, XA890은 여느 때와 같이 무표정으로 그를 맞이했다. 

“수고했다. 다운로드한 데이터는 임시 클라우드에 업로드해 둬. 후에 쓸 일이 있을지도 모른다.”

코너는 그녀를 보자마자 본체를 세척한 직후라는 사실을 단번에 알아차렸다. 피로 더러워진 기체를 한 번 깨끗하게 청소했을 것이다.

“…어째서입니까?”  
“뭐?”  
“어째서 구태여 자원할 필요가 있었습니까?”

아무도 먼저 하라고 말하지 않았는데, 코너는 그렇게 말하고 싶은 듯이 혼란스럽게 눈을 깜빡였다.  
무감정한 눈동자가 코너에게로 향했다. 그녀는 잠시 침묵을 유지하다가 입을 뗐다.

“내가 아니면, 그런 지저분하고 해로운 일을 할 자가 도대체 누가 있나?”

그녀는 팔짱을 끼고 기둥에 몸을 기댔다.

“잘 들어라, RK800.” 

그녀가 말했다. 

“우리는 악의의 쓰레기통이다.”

 

안드로이드가 인간의 모습을 본따 만들어진 것은, 사이버라이프가 광고하듯이 위화감 없이 일상에 녹아들기 위해서이기도 하지만, 그 진의를 잘 생각해보면 답은 꽤 명확하다. 안드로이드는 인간이 하기 어려운 일을 대신 하기 위해서 만들어졌다. 인간의 능력을 벗어나는 일을 시키거나, 혹은, 도저히 진짜 인간에게는 할 수 없는 일을 하기 위해서.

인간이 아닌 기계가 잔학 행위를 한다면, 그것은 인간의 죄가 아니다. 왜냐하면 실제로 행위를 저지른 것은 기계이기 때문이다. 그들은 총과 칼 같은 무기이며 도구에 불과할 뿐이지만, 그 외형이 인간과 몹시 닮았기 때문에 사람들의 악의와 분노는 인간과 꼭 닮은 그들에게 향한다. 예를 들어 포로 고문 행위는 국제법상 금지되어 있지만, 고문을 실행한 것은 인간이 아니라 안드로이드이므로 인간은 책임을 피할 수 있다.  
반대의 경우도 마찬가지다. 안드로이드에게 무슨 짓을 하건 간에 죄는 되지 않는다. 이유 없는 악의가 그들에게 쏟아지더라도 그것이 잘못이 될 수는 없다. 인간은 가장 인간과 흡사한 존재를 만들고는, 진짜 인간에게 쏟아부을 수 없는 악의를 버린다. 하수구에 오수를 쏟아버리듯이.  
기계이자 도구에 지나지 않는다고 말하면서 인간의 외형을 주고 인간과 비슷한 행동을 하도록 만든 것은, 그들을 사람과 비슷한 존재로 혼동시키면서 필요할 때에 그 혼동을 이용하기 위해서.

너와 나 같은 모델은 특히 더 그렇다, 라고 XA890이 말했다. 아무런 감각도 없이 살상을 저지르는 군사 병기, 사건 해결을 위해서라면 망설임 없이 모든 것을 희생하는 경찰 수사관. 인간의 명령과 지시를 받고 움직이면서도, 인간과 꼭 닮은 외형을 가졌기에 인간으로서 받을 모든 악의를 한몸에 받아내야 하는 희생양. 전쟁이 끝나면 군사용 안드로이드는 모두 군사 재판에 넘겨지거나 (그것도 피고인으로서가 아니라 증거품으로 제출되어) 혹은 쓸모를 다한 무기로 취급되어 폐기당할 것이다. 경찰 안드로이드는 높은 확률로 범행 현장이나 농성 장소에서 다른 인간의 방패가 되어 범인에게 희생당하거나, 인간의 책임을 대신 지는 용도로 쓰일 것이다.

\- 하지만 그것이 우리가 만들어진 이유다.

그녀는 담담한 목소리로 그렇게 말했다. 

 

“어떻게 보면, 합리적이죠.”

코너가 고개를 옆으로 까닥이면서 말했다. 행크가 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지으며 코너를 쳐다보았다. 코너는 행크를 덤덤한 얼굴로 빤히 바라보다가, 이내 무표정을 무너뜨리면서 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“농담이에요, 행크!”  
“아, 염병할 놈! 어디선가 또 뒤바뀌었나 하고 심각하게 고민했단 말이다.”

코너가 큭큭큭 잔웃음을 흘렸다. “이젠 그렇게 생각하지 않아요.”  
“알아.” 행크가 대답했다. 

코너는 미소를 지어 보였다.

“그래서 어떻게 됐어? 그, XA… 아무튼, 그 군인.”  
“그녀는…” 코너가 잠시 멈추었다가 말을 이었다. “죽었습니다.”

자멸했습니다. 코너는 건조하게 덧붙였다.

 

기습 사건 며칠 후, XA890은 단독 임무를 수행하고 돌아왔다. 그것은 코너가 그녀에게 배정받은 이후 처음으로 동행을 지시받지 않은 군사 작전이었다. 귀환한 XA890을 만나러 찾아간 코너는 그녀의 이변을 눈치챘다.

그녀는 온몸에 피와 오물을 뒤집어 쓴 그대로 세척도 하지 않고 앉아 있었다. 자세히 보니 군데군데 흠집이 나 있었고 스킨이 갈라져 내부 장치가 드러난 부분까지 있었다. 그녀는 작전에서 돌아온 뒤로 청소도 수리도 하지 않은 채 가만히 본체를 방치한 것이었다. 이는 코너가 그녀를 만난 이래 처음 있는 일이었으며, 확신하건대 이전에도 없었던 일임이 분명했다.

“실패했어.”

그녀는 코너에게 눈길도 주지 않고 단 한 마디만을 중얼거렸다.

“XA890, 스트레스 수치가 높습니다. 즉시 시스템 점검과 장비 수리를 권장합니다.”

코너가 말했지만 그녀는 대꾸하지 않았다. 관자놀이의 LED가 붉은 색으로 점멸하는 것을 코너는 알아차렸다. 하지만 그뿐, XA890은 미동도 하지 않고 가만히 앉아있기만 했다. 이대로 있어봤자 자신이 할 수 있는 일이 없다고 판단한 코너는 조용히 돌아섰다.

“코너.”

코너는 조금 놀라서 뒤돌아 보았다. 그녀가 엷은 미소를 띤 채 코너를 바라보고 있었다.

“너는 나처럼 되지 마.”

다음 날, XA890이 자멸했다는 소식을 들었다. 메모리 저장 장치까지 완전히 파괴한 상태로.

 

“그리고 저는 곧바로 사이버라이프로 돌아왔습니다. 기지 내 유일한 군용 안드로이드가 없어졌으니 더 이상 거기에 머무를 이유가 사라진 거죠. 훈련도 그 정도면 충분하다고 생각했는지 사이버라이프는 얼마 지나지 않아 디트로이트의 불량품 사건에 저를 파견했습니다. 그러다…”

코너가 행크를 바라보았다.

“경위님을 만나게 된 거죠.”

옛날이야기는 끝입니다, 하고 코너는 살짝 양손을 벌렸다 다시 모았다.

“그래, 뭐, 모두 다 잘 먹고 잘 살았습니다, 로 끝나지는 않는군.” 

코너는 희미하게 웃은 다음, 정면으로 고개를 돌렸다. TV에서는 어느 새 뉴스가 끝나고 광고가 흘러나오고 있었다. 코너는 잠시 조용히 TV 화면을 바라보다가, 다시 입을 열었다.

“행크, 저는 그 말이 임무에 실패하지 말라는 뜻인 줄 알았어요.”

_\- 너는 나처럼 되지 마._

“정말로… 바로 지금까지도 그렇게 생각했어요.”

마지막 임무에서 무슨 일이 있었을까? 무엇을 보고, 무슨 일을 겪었을까? 스스로를 파괴하면서 메모리까지 없앤 이유가 무엇일까? 지금까지 단 한 번도 그런 의문을 품은 적이 없었다.

\- 나는 왜 단 한 번을 묻지 않았을까?

“코너, 코너, 코너.”

행크가 코너의 어깨를 흔들었다. 코너는 잠에서 깬 것처럼 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다.

“네 탓이 아니다.”

코너와 눈을 똑바로 맞추면서 행크가 단호하게 말했다.

“네 잘못이 아니야.”  
“전…”  
“아니, 내 말부터 들어라.”

코너의 어깨를 잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

“이런 건 자책하기 시작하면 한도 끝도 없어. 날 믿어라. 유경험자니까. 그런 일은 그냥… 일어난 거다. 슬퍼해도 좋고 화를 내도 좋지만, 적어도 너 자신에게 총구를 들이대지는 마라.”

코너의 LED가 노란빛으로 빠르게 점멸했다가 이내 안정적인 푸른빛으로 돌아왔다. 코너가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

그래, 하고 행크는 다정하게 코너의 팔을 두드렸다.

“그래도 네 친구의 마지막 말은 지키지 않았냐.”  
“그런가요?”  
“내가 봤을 때는 그래.”

코너는 퍽 편안한 웃음을 지었다.

 

\- Fin.


End file.
